Una pequeña confesion
by teh moeraptor
Summary: Está claro que Lovino está enamorado de Françoise, pero, ¿cómo decirle sus sentimientos? Feliciano junto con Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio y Francis le ayudan a esta pareja a darles un empujón para romper el hielo Romano x Nyo!Francia Para el reto trimestral parejas disparejas del foro yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?
**¡Hola! :D este es mi primer fic que escribo y público de hetalia.**

 **esto es para un concurso del foro yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?**

 **me costo escribir esto, tarde un freakin mes en escribir esto, tenía pensado en por lo menos hacer 1500 palabras pero consegui 5000 palabras exactas que es el límite de palabras de requisito en el concurso o_o" y con esta N/A se extiende más.**

 **Tambien esto lo iba a públicar ayer por el cumpleaños de Feli y Lovi, aun así ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado! XD**

 **No pensaba hacer esto tan largo, y tenía todavía más pero tuve que quitar algunas partes por qué rebasan el límite *llora***

 **Y por último, este one shot está sin editar, por lo que será una abominación de historia.**

 **estoy a nada de salir de vacaciones así que lo editare cuando regrese n.n**

Feliciano últimamente ha visto un comportamiento extraño en su hermano mayor Lovino, pues este phabía tenido un "buen" humor durante estos últimos días a diferencia del mal genio de últimamente. También llegaba inusualmente tarde a casa excusándose que el trabajo ha aumentado bastante y eso le consumía bastante tiempo.

Pero por supuesto que Feliciano no se tragaba eso, en caso de que lo antes dicho fuera verdad, Su hermano tendría un humor de perros insoportable. Llegaría hablando pestes de su jefe, sus compañeros, del "macho patatas", en pocas palabras; de lo lindo de la vida.

Pero no, en cambio, simplemente llegaba a casa: –he llegado bastardo ¿la cena en está lista?- era lo único que decía, primer indicio de su "buen" humor.

Feliciano como siempre le saludaba, pero extrañamente no le lanzaba insultos ni se quejaba tanto diciendo que era un empalagoso. Lo más raro de todo esto es que cuando Feliciano hablaba de Ludwig, este siquiera le prestaba antención, ocasionalmente le decía que no hablase de ese bastardo, pero no más.

Feliciano había tratado de sacarle información a Lovino pero este se negaba a decir algo –n-no es de tu incumbencia"- decía con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Un día por pura casualidad (solo casualidad, no es que quisiera saber lo que Lovino le ocultaba ni nada por el estilo) hallo a Lovino caminando junto a una chica, se veía muy nervioso y tenía el rostro totalmenote rojo, así que los siguió procurando no ser visto.

Feliciano rió, ¿eso era la causa de su extraño comportamiento?, eso era muy adorable de su parte.

Lovino claramente parecía gustarla aquella chica.

Durante los siguientes días el italiano investigó en Internet varías tácticas de espionaje y las uso para recolectar la mayor información respecto a la relación de esos dos.

Después de varias tardes de arduo trabajo de su cotilleo-espionaje arreglándoselas para llegar a casa antes que Lovino y hacer de cenar antes de tiempo, consiguió lo siguiente:

El nombre de aquella muchacha era Françoise Bonnefoy

Lovino se reunía con ella casi siempre después del trabajo y se paseaban en algún lugar cercano

Aún ninguno de los dos se habían confesado, aunque estaba más claro que se gustaban le uno al otro

Feli prosiguió con lo siguiente; acudir con un experto en este tipo de temas, el italiano conocía perfectamente quién podría ayudarle a que su hermanito y la chica dieran un paso más.

-has elegido a la persona indicada mon petit- Francis Bonnefoy, todo un experto en temas del amor.

Por eso ahora el italiano se encontraba en la casa del mencionado francés, junto con sus dos mejores amigos Antonio y Gilbert junto su hermano Ludwig.

-¿Así que Lovino está enamorado de esa chica?- comentó Francis quien se hallaba recargado en su sillón. Feliciano asintió. –si, pero no quiere admitirlo-

-¿así que ese niñato tiene un corazón?- dijo cierto albino metiéndole a la conversación.

-Gilbert, no llames así a Lovi- le regañó Antonio.

-algo que no entiendo de mi fratello es por qué no me ha dicho nada de esto- prosiguió Feliciano

-¿Así que no te dijo nada, te enteraste de ello por ti mismo?- preguntó Francis

Antonio se unió a la conversación -Lovino puede ser algo tímido y orgulloso con este tipo de temas así que tal vez no encontraba la forma de decírtelo Feli-

-ve~ tienes razón. Es por eso que quisiera ayudarlo a que haga las paces con la chica, también es muy tímido para hablarle de sus sentimientos-

-por cierto... ¿Quién es exactamente la chica?- preguntó Francis

-n-no lo sé realmente, se llama Françoise Bonnefoy creo... Me parece que es francesa-

-¿Françoise? Yo la conozco-

-¿ah si?-

-Oui, se trata de una prima- Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Francis

-vino de intercambio hace dos años y medio más o menos a estudiar su carrera, actualmente está viviendo en las residencias de la universidad-

-¿y no te ha hablado nada sobre lovino?- cuestionó Gilbert

-no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella últimamente por lo que no he sabido nada de eso hasta ahora, regresara a Francia dentro de una semana puesto que acaba de terminar la universidad-

Feliciano se alarmo -¡ve, esto quiere decir que solo tendrán una semana para confesarse! y… y… ¡esto es grave!-

-tranquilo Feli, para eso está el hermano mayor ¿si? Conmigo esto no puede fallar-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan para que ambos hagan las pases?- pregunto Gilbert

-Lovino podría enfadarse si se entera de esto- le siguió Antonio

Francis, Antonio, Gilbert y Feliciano estuvieron discutiendo ideas para hacer que Lovino se le declarase a Françoise.

Mientras tanto, Ludwig permanecía en silencio desde un rincón, simplemente no sabía porque estaba junto a ese montón. Hace unas horas Gilbert le había pedido (más bien insistido) que lo acompañase a alguna parte, y al final había acabado aquí, en la casa de Francis hablando de problemas amorosos cual adolescentes quinceañeras.

Después de unos minutos debatiendo a Francis se le encendió el foco -¡tengo una idea!-

-¿Cuál es?-

-se me acaba de ocurrir que podríamos hacer que se encuentren por pura coincidencia-

-¿y cómo será eso?- pregunto Antonio sonriente

-muy sencillo, explicare como estará la cosa: primero tú Toni, invitarás a Lovino cerca de un restaurante diciéndole que tienes que hablar con él y yo haré lo mismo con Françoise. Pero no asistiremos, así que se quedaran ambos solos, esperándonos y ¡voila! Lo siguiente que tenemos que hacer es procurar que se queden juntos el más tiempo posible y nuestro trabajo será crear el ambiente más romántico en el que Lovi confiese sus sentimientos-

-ve, no es mala idea ¡eres un genio!

-por supuesto lo soy mon petit-

-kesesesese ¡yo igual me uno!-Gilbert tenía interés en como terminaría todo esto por lo que su grandiosa presencia no podía faltar

-¡bien, entonces somos un equipo!- dijo Antonio emocionado

Feliciano asintió -¡sí, Haremos la mejor cita del mundo!

–Somos grandiosos kesese deberiamo ponernos un nombre- propuso Gilbert, Francis abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar cierto albino interrumpió -¡deberiamos llamarnos equipo awesome chicken!-

-¡mon dieu ese es un nombre ridículo!- exclamo Francis inmediatamente después de que Gilbert terminara su frase.

-hmmm estoy de acuerdo con Francis, ese nombre es muy poco… original- dijo Antonio

-¡pero si es un nombre grandioso y original!- reclamo Gilbert

Francis suspiró –como tú digas…-

Gilbert Volteo a ver a su hermano, quien no había dicho palabra alguna durante todo este tiempo –hey, West ¿quieres unirte?-

-no gracias, yo paso-

-anda será divertido- Antonio trato de convencerlo igual que Gilbert

-¡vamos Lud!- dijo Feliciano dando saltitos a su alrededor

Para Ludwig no había nada que pudiera hacer, sabía que aquellos no dejarían de insistirle por más que se negara, en verdad no quería hacerlo, todo esto le parecía un poco infantil y estúpido. Pero no podía hacer nada contra la presión social que recibiría si se seguía negando.

-está bien, pero que esto no tome mucho tiempo ¿entendido?-

La cara de Feliciano se iluminó –¡vee, soy tan feliz!- iba a lanzarse directo a Ludwig pero este consiguió pararlo antes de tiempo.

-¡hagamos un high-five equipo awesome chicken!- grito Gilbert con sus manos al aire.

Los demás excepto Ludwig no tardaron en acercarse emocionados a chocar las manos con Gilbert, su hermano dudo sobre si hacerlo, pero no tuvo opción cuando Gilbert lo jaló hacia los demás quienes saltaban emocionados.

Ludwig pensó en una cosa; en su querido hermano mayor y sus amigos no existe la palabra "madurar".

El día acordado ya había llegado, Lovino y Françoise aun no estaban, Antonio y Francis fueron los primeros en llegar, ocultos detrás de un arbusto.

Unos minutos después llego Feliciano diciendo que Lovino no debía tardar mucho en llegar. Por ultimo llegaron Gilbert y su hermano Ludwig a regañadientes.

Sin duda habían escogido un buen lugar, delante de ellos se alzaba un pintoresco restaurante que lanzaba un aroma agradable. Al lado de este restaurante un fresco parque se alzaba. Allí se sentaban unas personas a leer, otros paseaban a sus perros, niños jugaban en un patio con juegos, había varios grupitos de adolescentes jugando basketball y parejas.

El quinteto se quedó esperando un buen tiempo hasta que llegara Françoise, la chica miro de un lado a otro en busca de Francis quien supuestamente le había llamado, lo que ella no sabía es que se encontraba escondido justo detrás de ella. Se sentó en una banca cercana a esperarlo.

En un rato su cara formo sorpresa al ver a Lovino acercándose también, se levantó de la banca para saludarlo.

-¡hey Lovino!- dijo la muchacha moviendo un brazo para captar su atención. En cuanto Lovino vio a la chica su rostro enrojeció y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras se acercaba.

Mientras tanto en el arbusto que se ocultaban los otros.

-Lovino parece un tomate- murmuro Antonio entre risitas

-ahg de nuevo esa analogía "rojo como un tomate" eso ya es tan poco original- reclamo Gilbert al español.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- respondió Antonio haciendo pucheros.

-ustedes dos ¿quieren callarse?, o nos podrán ver- interrumpió un enfadado Ludwig.

El par se calló y se centraron en la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

Françoise invito a Lovino a sentarse en la banca que previamente había escogido. Se empezó a formar un silencio entre los dos.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- Françoise fue la primera en hablar para romper el silencio.

-ese bastardo español me llamo para encontrarme con el aquí, pero no ha llegado aún- Lovino evitaba mirar a Françoise a los ojos, era alguien bastante tímido cuando se trataba de una chica que le gustaba.

-a mi igual me llamo Francis para invitarme a comer aquí, llevo varios minutos esperándolo-

-hmm…vaya coincidencia- fue lo único que dijo Lovino. Françoise asintió.

Se quedaron de nuevo un momento en silencio, esta vez fue Lovino en intervenir

-c-creo que deberíamos entrar- señalo al restaurante –ese bastardo de Antonio se ha de haber quedado dormido y Francis no parece que llegue, además aún no he desayunado… y-yo invito-

Françoise miró a Lovino –me parece bien-

El par entró al restaurante, mientras que el quinteto detrás del arbusto se chocaba las manos

-la primera fase del equipo awesome-chiken ha sido todo un éxito- alardeo Gilbert.

-ahora ¿Qué es lo siguiente?- pregunto Feliciano Impaciente

-a partir de ahora nos separaremos- el francés prosiguió con la conversación –dos personas entraremos al restaurante junto a esos dos, mientras que el resto se quedaran aquí ¿Quién quiere venir junto con el hermano mayor? Hon hon hon…- Francis con un tono seductor causo un escalofrió colectivo, nadie respondió.

–Gilbert se ofrece- Antonio empujo al alemán acercándolo hacia Francis, Gilbert lo insulto por lo bajo.

-¿te ofreces tu mon cher?-

Gilbert se apartó unos centímetros del francés sudando por las sienes –y-y ¿Cómo entraremos sin que nos reconozcan-

-oh, para eso traje esto- Francis sacó unos bigotes postizos y un par de sombreros ridículos.

-¿tenemos que usar esto?- reclamo Gilbert.

-¿Qué con eso?- contesto Francis-

-es ridículo ¡nada grandioso para mí!, ¿no se supone que tenías gusto para la moda?-

-Gil, estamos frente a una situación en que ayudaremos al hermanito de nuestro querido Feli, no hay cabida para la moda en estos momentos aunque sé que duele- Francis en un intento de ser melodramático se llevó una mano al corazón conmovido –ahora ponte esto- el Frances le coloco los bigotes postizos y el sombrero al albino antes que pudiera responder algo y lo saco del arbusto arrastrándolo hacia dentro del restaurante, Antonio y Feliciano se reían por lo bajo, Gilbert les fulminó con la mirada como diciendo "ya pagarán por esto".

Lo que se ganó como respuesta fue el celular de Antonio siendo sacado, seguido por un flash y más risas que llegaban a ser carcajadas.

Dentro del restaurante Francis sentó a Gilbert en una mesa los suficientemente cerca para poder visualizar a Francoise y Lovino, pero lo bastante lejos para no ser reconocidos –espera aquí un momento- dé dijo este después de alejarse de Gilbert. Un mesero se acercó al rubio y le saludo -¡hola Francis! ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ¿No es tu turno hasta mañana?-

-tengo unos asuntos que resolver ahora- contestó

-ah ya veo, entonces aquí te dejo. Por cierto, bonito sombrero- el camarero se alejó a seguir con su trabajo y Francis reanudo con lo que sea que iba a hacer.

Eso desconcertó a Gilbert ¿acaso Francis trabaja aquí? ¿Por qué nunca se lo había contado a él y a Antonio? Entre ese pensamiento, no se dio cuenta de que Francis desapareció de su vista. Lo buscó entre la gente.

Un rato después salió vestido de mesero como todos los que allí trabajaban, apenas lo vio Gilbert se levantó del asiento

-¿¡qué haces vestido de mesero!?-

-trabajo aquí…-

-¿¡y cómo es que no lo sabía?!-

-tenía pensado dar una agradable sorpresa-

Gilbert suspiró y trató de calmarse, después prosiguió

-y bien, ¿piensas acercarte a pedir la orden a ellos?- pregunto señalando a Lovino y Françoise, quienes estaban en su mesa conversando.

-así es-

-podrán reconocerte, como con ese tipo-

-no te preocupes Gil, tengo mis métodos- el Francés estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Gilbert lo detuvo

-¿y qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí?-

-oh, pues… solo quédate aquí- Francis sentó de nuevo al albino

-hey, no es justo… ¡como el grandioso miembro del equipo Chicken-awesome merezco una participación gloriosa!- Gilbert saltó de su asiento alzando la voz, atrayendo la atención de personas que se encontraban en las mesas cercanas, inmediatamente el rubio le tapó la boca con una mano

-shhhhh está bien, toma esto- murmuró Francis dándole en la mano unas entradas a un parque de diversiones. Gilbert lo miró indignado -¿es enserio?-

-ya me lo agradecerás- Antes de que Gilbert pudiera responderle algo Francis se alejó rápidamente hacia la pareja en custodia.

Lovino sentía que moriría en este instante, llevaba conociendo a Françoise desde ya hace tres meses, el italiano se enamoró de ella sin saber cómo ni porque, sabiendo que en una semana terminaría la universidad y ella regresaría a Francia, podrían seguir comunicándose pero sería lo mismo que ahora, teniéndola tan cerca. Lovino tenía la idea de que al cabo de un tiempo sus sentimientos hacia ella disminuirían, creía que tan solo se trataba del sentimiento cuando hallaba a alguna chica linda, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario.

Entre sus pensamientos, el italiano ya había perdido el hilo de lo que Françoise le estaba diciendo, ella hablaba sin parar, Lovino aparentemente la escuchaba, pero simplemente se fijaba en sus mechones dorados que se escapaban de su cabello amarrado, las risas constantes que soltaba al final de cada frase, sus vivarachos ojos azules. Cada vez que se encontraba tan cerca de ella, justo como ahora, su corazón latía a mil por hora, se sentía tan nervioso pero a la vez feliz ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi?, si esto seguía así no faltaría mucho para que se encuentre con esa cara de embobado como la de su hermano menor.

Un extraño mesero se les acerco, sacando a Lovino y a Françoise de su mundo

-¡hola mis queridos clientes! ¿Podría tomar su orden?- un extraño mesero les entrego un menú a cada uno.

Lovino miro de reojo al mesero, de alguna manera se parecía a cierto bastardo, aunque no podía recordar con exactitud a quien, pero prefirió ignorar eso, en cambio se quedó mirando el menú.

-¡ah! Se me olvidaba, hoy tenemos un especial de comida italiana al 2x1, por cada orden que pida la siguiente solo será a mitad de precio ¿Qué piensan?- el extraño mesero tenía un marcado acento francés, un sombrero ridículo y un par de bigotes muy probablemente postizos. ¿Por qué alguien trabajaría con esas cosas en la cara? Lovino no tenía ni idea, y menos le importaba. Tenía otras prioridades que atender en este momento.

-mmm… est, ¿Qué piensas Françoise?-

-me parece bien- dijo la chica

El par pidió su orden y Francis se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-qué tipo más extraño- dijo Françoise una vez que se quedaron a solas de nuevo.

-…-

-¿Lovino?- Françoise miró preocupada al italiano -¿te encuentras bien?-

Lovino parpadeo y salió de su ensimismamiento –ah perdón, no estaba presando atención ¿Qué decías?- el joven italiano había estado pensando, ¿y si se lo decía ahora? No era un mal momento, esto era justo como…una cita improvisada, como si el destino o alguien los hubiera reunido. El problema estaba en reunir el valor necesario.

-estaba diciendo que el mesero es algo peculiar, aunque no es algo de importancia después de todo, he he…-

-es cierto, aunque tengo la sensación de que este tipo me recuerda a alguien-

-sí, yo también tengo la sensación de que lo conozco, extraño ¿no?-

-si…-

-ehmm… ¿Françoise?-

-¿si?

-hay algo que lo que quiero hablar- Lovino empezó a sentir sudor en sus sienes, todo su cuerpo flaqueo. Françoise también se mostró algo inquieta.

-¿el qué?-

-t-tú me…no, quiero decir yo… yo… t-te…-

-HAWEKACHOOYAHEYY!-

Un ruidoso estornudo interrumpió el momento, Lovino y Françoise voltearon hacia dónde provino ese molesto estornudo, aunque no ubicaron a alguien quien se sonara la nariz o se viera avergonzado.

Lovino juro una maldición eterna a quien haya causado eso.

Mientras tanto Gilbert se escondía debajo de la mesa, justo a tiempo… Por suerte las mesas tenían manteles, por lo que pudo ocultarse a antes de que pudiese ser descubierto por ese par.

Malditas alergias primaverales…

-Ehrr... ¿Sobre qué querías hablarme- dijo Françoise dirigiéndose a Lovino

-uh, n-nada importante... p-por ahora- maldición, ahora estaba tartamudeando

a Françoise pareció descolocarle el comportamiento de Lovino, de todas formas era agradable estar con el, al conocerlo creía que se trataba de un idiota malhumorado, una persona bastante rara y ermitaña. Pero ciertos asuntos los obligaron a estar juntos y al conocerlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de un buen tipo, solo que se trata de alguien muy orgulloso y tímido como para expresar sus sentimientos.

Todo lo que había juzgado de él en un principio era tan solo una coraza.

Conforme pasó el tiempo Françoise le empezó a tomar cariño a ese chico que italiano, más de lo que hubiera esperado quizás. Cada vez que lo veía siempre se sentía más ligera, le encantaba que la recibiese cada tarde después de una pesada jornada en la universidad, inmediatamente en esos momentos se sentía con más ánimos. ¿Será posible que se haya enamorado de él?

Había pasado una hora y media aproximadamente desde que Gilbert y Francis habían entrado a aquel restaurante, Françoise y Lovino ya estaban a punto de salir.

-vamos Gil, apresúrate- Francis arrastró a Gilbert fuera del restaurant, el albino se trataba de acomodar el bigote postizo.

Cuando el par se reunió con el resto del equipo del arbusto, Antonio y Feliciano reían a carcajadas.

-todavia recuerdo cuando Gilbert trabajaba en esa tienda de pollo rostizado- dijo Antonio entre risas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Feliciano le seguía la corriente mientras que Ludwig se decidía si darle un zape a esos dos o salir disimuladamente de allí.

-una vez tuvo que vestirse de pollo y una sartén con huevos estrellados y un pollo...-

-veh eso es perturbador- dijo Feliciano sin dejar de reír

-¡hey, ustedes dos!- gritó Gilbert en un intento de ser autoritario pero el bigote postizo que se encontraba desacomodado debajo de su nariz daba una imagen hilarante, por lo que no causó efecto alguno en Feliciano y Antonio.

Finalmente Ludwig se decidió por la primera opción, un par de manazas fueron dirigidas hacia las cabezas del italiano y el español respectivamente -¡¿podrían ustedes dos dejar de comportarse como niños y callarse de una vez por todas!?- el dúo callo inmediatamente al sentir la presión que ejercían la fuerza de las manos de Ludwig sobre sus cabezas.

-owowowww ¡ve, lo siento!-

-¡eso duele!-

Francis intervino -Françoise y Lovino ya están afuera-

Todos se apresuraron a entrar al arbusto que los ocultaba

Françoise y Lovino se hallaban a la entrada del restaurante, en el banco donde se toparon "accidentalmente"

-¿y ahora que?- preguntó el italiano

-no tengo ningún plan ahorita mismo- contestó la chica

-yo tampoco-

-mmm... Entonces supongo que regresare a casa a ver televisión, o a perder el tiempo en alguna otra cosa, a menos que... – dijo Françoise dejando la frase al aire, Lovino sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-está bien, podríamos ir a algún sitio los dos-

El rostro de Françoise se iluminó -¿qué te parece el cine?-

-nah, no hay buenos estrenos en la cartelera por ahora-

-¿entonces a tu casa?-

-es muy probable que mi hermano este merodeando por ahí, puede volverse un tanto molesto-

-hmmm-

Dentro del arbusto Francis puso en acción al siguiente paso

-Gilbert ¿recuerdas esas entradas del parque de diversiones que te di?-

-¿uh? Si

-¿todavía las tienes?

-si

-entonces sal y dáselas

-¿pero cómo se supone que debería dárselas?

-tú solo ve, el tiempo se acaba- Francis empujó a Gilbert fuera del arbusto, su bigote postizo y el sombrero se le cayeron, quedando totalmente descubierto

-scheibe

Lovino y Françoise voltearon ante la repentina aparición del alemán Lovino se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Gilbert?-

-¡hola! Je je...-

-¿qué haces aquí bastardo?

-uh, bueno.. Solo paseaba por aquí-

-¿quién es el?- preguntó Françoise

-¡ah! Que maleducado de mi parte, yo soy el grandioso Gilbert Beilschmidt encantado- Gilbert le tendió la mano a la muchacha

-¿eres Gilbert el amigo de mi primo Francis?, yo soy Françoise- dijo la chica respondiendo al gesto del albino

-¡así es! Por cierto, tengo unas entradas de un parque de diversiones, iba a ir con Antonio y Francis pero al final les dio por quedarse de vagos, ¿qué les parece si se las doy?-

-¿un parque de diversiones, no estamos ya grandes para esas cosas?- respondió Lovino

-awww ¿por qué no? Nunca es demasiado tarde para divertirse un poco- Françoise hizo pucheros a Lovino, él se quedó callado un momento. Hasta que por fin respondió –está bien..-

-¡entonces aquí tienen! El grandioso yo se despide- dijo Gilbert desapareciendo fugazmente, justo como emergió.

De regreso al arbusto Feliciano felicito al alemán –¡estuviste grandioso Gil! Sí que lo has conseguido ve~-

-oh Feli, no es para tanto-

-el hermano mayor Francis esta orgulloso de ti, si quieres te reservo un lugar en mi cuarto está noche-

-... No gracias-

-¡muy bien, entonces al auto! Nos espera una larga carretera de camino- dijo Antonio levantándose, los demás lo imitaron.

Finalmente tanto como Lovino y Françoise mas el grupo de personas que los venían siguiendo en secreto llegaron al parque de diversiones, este era un lugar en medio del campo y carretera. A la entrada se encontraban las taquillas y una fila considerable de todo tipo de personas.

Lovino y Françoise salieron del auto, por suerte ambos ya tenían las entradas por lo que se dirigieron hacia un aburrido guardia que recibía dichas entradas.

Pero aún así había un problema de parte de .

-Francis, ¿no pensaste en traer entradas para nosotros?- cuestionó Gilbert

-ehehe, no pensé en eso

-alguien tendrá que ir a comprarlas ve~

-yo paso- respondieron todos al casi unísono

-¿qué les parece si lo decidimos con un piedra, papel o tijera- propuso el español

-estoy de acuerdo

-yo también...

-muy bien,¡ PIERDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA...!

Esto iba a tomar por para siempre... Una larga fila se extendía frente Antonio, si, al final el termino perdiendo el juego y por ende tenía que comprar esas benditas entradas.

Françoise se veía entusiasmada ver la cantidad de juegos mecánicos tan prometedores de adrenalina.

-¡vamos a ese de ahí!, ¡¿si, si?!- decía mientras señalaba una montaña rusa de la cual emanaban gritos de emoción.

Por el contrario a Lovino no le agradaba mucho la idea de subirse a este tipo de juegos, no es como si le diesen miedo, o se mareara hasta el punto de

Vomitar, no es como si fuera a decírselo a Françoise y menos se iba a dejar arrastrar por ella, Lovino buscó con la mirada algún otro sitio al que pudieran asistir

-¿y si vamos a la casa del terror?

Françoise dudo un momento -¿es que no te gustan los juegos mecanicos?-

-n-no es eso, es solo que... Es que comi mucho en el restaurante-

Françoise rio para sus adentros, era obvio que a Lovi no le agradaban este tipo de juegos y estaba tratando de evadirlos -esta bien- repondio la francesa -pero mas tarde subiremos a la montaña rusa.

La casa del terror fue toda una travesia, sobretodo por que no se trataba de una cualquiera, pues tenia ciertas peculiaridades que asustaban de una forma u otra.

A la entrada un tipo rubio y delgado con una chaqueta rosada y un moño azul. ofrecia cupcakes de un aspecto desagradable, con una cinica sonrisa de oreja a oreja los tendia a los clientes. Lo mas peculiar de todo era su rostro pecoso, eran sus ojos de un azul tan claro que los visitantes juraban que brillaban en la oscuridad, las cejas espesas y cabello alborotado.

Durante todo el demás pasaje fue un laberinto de espejos, del que no se podía saber lo que podría salir en la siguiente esquina ya sea fantasmas, zombies, un payaso...

Pero lo mas aterrador de todo era un sujeto altísimo de cabellos casi plateados con largo abrigo beige? Y una bufanda Blanca.

Cuando aparecía la temperatura bajaba drásticamente y este empezaba a perseguir con una tubería en una mano mientras murmuraba algo como kol kol kol kol.

Lovino y Françoise salieron totalmente blancos y con los pelos de punta. Ambos habían sentido que alguien los seguía desde que se encontraron en el restaurante. Después de esto la sensación se habia acentuado. (que por cierto para la sorpresa del otro grupo Ludwig habia sido el que mas se habia espantado)

-eso fue espantoso- dijo Françoise

-me extraña que nadie se haya infartado- contesto Lovino -aunque fue divertido-

-¡yo no llamaría divertido el tener que correr de cada cosa aterradora que se aparecía!- reclamo la chica

Lovino río -esta bien, lo bueno es que ya termino-

-exacto-

-me pregunto a que clase de loco se le habrá ocurrido hacer esto- dijo el italiano

-yo diría que los locos son a quienes les gusta entrar a este tipo de lugares, justo como al que tengo enfrente-replico Françoise haciendo énfasis en señalar a Lovino

-¿¡eh!? Yo no soy loco-

Françoise rio -era una broma, ¿que te parece si vamos a ese puesto de tiro al blanco?-

Lovino tenia una puntería endemoniadamente precisa, tanto como Françoise y los demás se encontraban sorprendidos de la cantidad de veces que Lovino habia acertado al centro. Como recompensa habían ganado varios tickets con los cuales los podían intercambiar por algo.

Cuando se fueron del puesto del tiro al blanco el sol se estaba a punto de poner. Algunas familias ya se estaban marchando para ser sustituidas por jovenes y adolescentes en busca de diversion nocturna.

Françoise le pidio unos cuantos tickets a Lovino y le ordeno que la esperara un momento

-no tardare mucho ¿si?- dijo para despues marcharse. Eso tomo por sorpresa al italiano

¿Que demonios estará pensando hacer Françoise? Se quedo esperando un buen rato, observando a las personas por si acaso lograba dislumbrar a la chica.

Al cabo de unos minutos Françoise regreso con algo escondido detrás de su espalda

-estoy de regreso-

-¿que traes Alli?- pregunto Lovino

-cierra los ojos-

Lovino hizo lo que le habia indicado y sintio que Francñçoise le colocaba algo suave y redondo entre las manos.

-esto es para ti-

Cuando Lovino abrió los ojos vio que tenía sobre las manos un peluche con forma de un tomatito, este era mas o menos grande y con una cara adorable

-¿para mi?

-hoy es 17 de marzo-

-¿y que con eso?-

Françoise le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Lovino

-¡es tu cumpleaños tonto! Y el de tu hermano-

Lovino parpadeo, miro al tomate de peluche y luego a Françoise

-oh- fue lo único que salió de su boca

-gracias...- dijo con un murmuró apenas audible

Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente en ambos, Lovino se quedó contemplando el regalo de cumpleaños. Habia olvidado completamente que hoy era el cumpleaños suyo y de su hermano.

-ehm ¿vamos a alguna otra parte?- preguntó Françoise rompiendo el silencio.

-simplemente caminemos por ahí a ver qué encontramos-

Así ambos caminaron sin rumbo fijo, sin decir palabra alguna, pero esta vez no era un silencios incómodo o de timidez, sino el de simplemente disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

Lovino debía estar demasiado inconsciente para hacer esto; se quedo contemplando la mano de Françoise y la tomo. Cuando Lovino se dio cuenta estaba a punto de retirarla pero Françoise no dijo nada, igualmente sujeto la mano de Lovino.

Al cabo de un tiempo sin apenas darse cuenta se dirigieron a las orillas de la feria, en donde tan solo había unas cuantas bancas siendo iluminadas por unos postes de luz, pocas personas andaban alrededor.

El italiano estaba totalmente alterado, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos sudaban, todavía seguía sujetando la mano de Françoise.

Definitivamente tenía que decírselo ahora o callaba para siempre, respiro y se lleno de valor

-Françoise...-

-¿si?

-yo estoy... Estoy... Ehmmm

las palabras no conseguían salir de la boca de Lovino, Françoise le observaba un tanto confusa.

-yo... Perdóname por esto-

Lovino rodeó con los hombros a la chica, dándole así un abrazo. –tú me gustas, creo que estoy enamorado de ti- murmuro. Françoise no se movió, para cuando Lovino se separó de ella ambos tenían los rostros ardiendo, Lovino se sintió un tanto avergonzado

-l-lo siento, fui impulsivo, yo no...- fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Françoise sobre sus labios. La chica miro al italiano directamente a los ojos y beso sus labios. Eso tomo desprevenido a Lovino para después corresponder aquel beso. Pues ahora nada será igual.

 **That's al folks! ¿Qué les pareció?, Acepto críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas**

 **¡nos leemos! (^-^)**

 **ah se me olvidaba el disclaimer**

 **Hetalia ni ninguno de lo personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen, sonde Himaruya Hidekaz**


End file.
